1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for destroying a medical instrument by means of transmitting electrical current through the instrument to melt the same.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, medical instruments, for example, needles, syringes, scalpels, sutures, etc., require disposal by means of inserting the medical instrument into an authorized container which is puncture-proof. Such a container is designed to ensure that the disposal of the medical instrument will not cause any accidental puncturing of an individual involved with the handling of the medical instrument.
Unfortunately, the disposal of medical instruments is a very serious task which requires a great deal of attention to detail to ensure that an individual does not accidentally prick himself/herself during the disposal of the medical instrument. No prior art device is known to the present inventors which enables an individual to actually destroy the medical instrument by means of transmitting electric current therethrough in order to melt the same.